Desperate Healing
by Endriago
Summary: His name, Draco Malfoy… heir to the Malfoy inheritance... Prince of Slytherin, at least… that’s what everyone thought. Rated T for Dark theme. OneShot R


**A.N. Yeah, so I'm back. I really haven't been on Fanfiction in a long time. I those of you who have read both of my other stories are probably ready to kill me since it has been so long since I promised you sequals. I am happy to inform you that they are infact coming along. Both of them. But with school, it will take a little longer. Alright, so I hope you guys enjoy this new one... **

**Disclimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form... Damn.**

* * *

**_"Desperate Healing"_**

Blonde hair fell into deep grey eyes. The grey eyes stared into a blazing fire that licked at the black carpet in the center of the Slytherin common room. His name, Draco Malfoy… heir to the Malfoy inheritance... Prince of Slytherin, at least… that's what everyone thought. One of his pale hands was held onto a bottle of Fire Whisky with a firm grip. He wasn't having a good day… most definitely not. He had gotten into an argument with the "Golden Trio" again… well mainly the mudblood, and boy did she know how to poke and prod at sensitive spots. He closed his eyes and lolled his head back resting it against the back of the stiff leather chair he was seated in. For the first time that night he allowed his head to roam through the days events. He let himself swim in the lake of remorse and tempt the dark abyss of his mind.

'_**Draco and a group of Slytherins walked down the corridor towards the Great Hall for breakfast. So far the day was good. He had been first to get to the bath and had used up all the hot water leaving all the other prefects an icy tundra. He smirked to himself remembering the death glares and depressed, stressed sighs that he had received. Yes, it has been a good day so far indeed. **_

_**Draco spoke with his friends the same he did every other day. Absolutely no changes… It was then that the first bout of bad news had arrived in the form of parchment carried by a midnight owl. It fluttered its wings as it came to a landing on Draco's breakfast plate. He looked at the owl with a raised eyebrow staring into its dark eyes. In response it held out its left leg. He rolled his eyes removing the parchment. The bird wasted no time in taking off to where ever it had come from. Draco watched it go with little interest. He lived the parchment and looked at the writing that was scrawled across the back. His name was in perfect script… his mothers hand writing. He slid is right index finger beneath that tab breaking the seal. He unfolded the paper with a quick practiced motion. **_

_Draco, _

_I am so sorry to have to tell you this, my son, but your father has been taken to Azkaban. It seems that the ministry has finally made the connection between the Dark Lord and your father. I wish you could be here with me Draco. I am going to the ministry later today to attempt to get your father out of this bundle. Please, don't worry… your father will be fine. He loves you very much Draco, as do I. Now I really must go, I need to prepare. Good-bye dear. _

_Love, Your mother _

_**Draco felt what little color there was drain from his face. They caught his father… and his mother doesn't want him to worry! How could he not? "Bloody hell," he whispered folding the paper up and replacing it into his pocket.'**_

He raised his head from the back of the chair and stared into the fire again, two storms conflicting behind his closed doors. He downed the rest of the Fire Whisky in one quick chug. The auburn liquid burned as it slid down the crevices of his throat and invaded the confines of his mouth. His life just couldn't be easy, could it? If his father had only not gotten involved with the Dark Lord… then maybe…. Draco shook his head roughly, thrashing and forcing the thoughts of peace and tranquility from his mind. There was no such thing as real happiness. There was no such thing as TRUE life. No, everything was chosen for you… well they were for him. There wasn't a single step he took that his parents didn't know about… They had mapped out his life, from the time of his birth, to the date of his death. He would do everything the way they wanted him to, and he wouldn't argue. After all, that's what was expected from him… a 'perfect' pureblood child… boy… man. He wasn't sure if he could be a man. He wasn't ready to leave his adolescence… it was so much easier. He only had two more years of Hogwarts… then he would be introduced to the open world. He gritted his teeth as anger bubbled beneath his skin. With a growl he threw the glass bottle into the fire. The moment the glass connected with the flames, the bottle burst. A small scream left his throat as he put his hands up to protect his face.

The grey eyes stared at the blood that slowly slipped down his bruised arms. Small fragments of glass were imbedded in his skin. He just stared at it… he watched as glass glittered in the light of the fire… it didn't hurt….

'_**Draco had sat through the first three classes with little difficulty. Sure, he was worried about his father, but he was positive that his mother could help him get out of trouble. He smirked, she was almost more persuasive then his father. Yeah, she would be able to do it no doubt about it. Class let out and Draco met up with his friends and headed towards the Great Hall for the second time that day for dinner. They poked fun at the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and a few Raven Claws they passed as they walked… and all was going alright... until they ran into the 'Golden Trio'. The group was virtually perfect. When they got into trouble, it was because they broke rules to help someone… they passed their classes and were considered the bravest in the school… not to mention they had the boy-who-lived. **_

_**His friends smirked as they immediately began walking in the direction of the three other students. Draco had wanted to avoid them or better yet, pretend they weren't there… but it seemed he would have to 'hate' them again. **_

"_**Well, well, well… look who it is, Scar-head, Weasel, and the Mudblood." Draco said with is trademark sneer. The three had stopped and turned almost in sync. It was weird how they did that. **_

"_**Leave us alone Malfoy…" The boy with messy black hair said. "No Potter, I don't think I will…" "Malfoy you son of a…" "Harry! Just ignore him; he's not worth the energy." The girl with busy hair said. She was the only one with sense in the group. His friends chuckled as he gave a barking laugh, "That's right Potter, listen to your little whore, don't want to get in a brawl with us big bad Slytherins." This only made the others laugh more. Ron's face turned a fiery red… but not even his unabashed rage could out beat the lioness that suddenly whirled on Draco. Hermione glared daggers at him as she dug her nails into her skin.**_

"_**You think your SO funny don't you Malfoy?" Draco smirked ready to answer the redundant question… but, Hermione wasn't done yet… "You know what Malfoy. I can see right through your little act. You are nothing but a coward! You make fun of us to hide your insecurity! You are a worthless nothing Malfoy! You don't deserve to walk down the same hall as anyone… not even the Dark Lord." Everyone's eyes went wide… Draco opened his mouth only to be cut off again, "Hell, not even your own FATHER would walk down the same hall as you! Oh, wait… even if he did, he wouldn't be able to… he's in Azkaban, isn't he Malfoy?" Everyone fell silent as the cold words left the Gryffindors lips. They cut through him like a knife, though he would never admit it. "Come on Harry, Ron. We don't want to miss anymore of lunch." Hermione said with a smile, Harry and Ron were staring at their female companion with appraising eyes. "That was bloody brilliant Hermione," Ron said as they followed her to the Great Hall.'**_

The only sound that was made came from Draco's foot-steps as he walked through the hall with a blank face. Why had the girls words cut through him so bad? Was it because she was right? Or was it because she didn't really understand him… know him? That was it… none of them knew him. He was a fake… and none of them saw it. Not even Granger could see his true personality beneath the years of practiced masks. He didn't even know who he was…

It was true; suffering had become his friend, life time buddy. And he didn't want it. Everyone thought he was self-centered, power hungry… he wasn't… if he could switch lives with any one… he would do it in a heart beat… even Granger, a muggle born. He was taught to hate them, to see them as the scum of the Earth. Was it the other way around? Were purebloods the ones who needed the reality check? To be wiped out? He couldn't help but think so.

Draco stopped out side the door to the bathrooms. The painting that was in front of him defied everything he was. It was a mermaid, beautiful and pure. A woman who had the innocence, love, and compassion he would never know. "Password please?" Her voice was even angelic, like wind chimes in a calm evening breeze. "Pool of innocence…" He didn't know who picked the password… he had missed the prefect meeting… it was pretty obvious to him it was a girl… 'Granger,' his mind repeated her name over and over as if telling him she was the one who picked it; she was the picture of perfect innocence.

He stepped through the open portrait hole into the wide bath space. He looked at the tub for a couple seconds before walking over to turn on the all the taps. The sound of water entering the giant basin echoed of the walls of the clean room. He didn't like it… it was too pure, too clean… He stripped himself of all his clothing and folded them placing them on the lip of the tub. He slipped his pale body into the blazing water. The scolding water left red blotches across his skin. He stared at the pile of clothes… reaching over he pulled out a sheet of parchment and razor.

The parchment was clutched in his hands as he stared at the under side of his wrist. He slid the razor down his arm, letting it bite into his flesh. The blood didn't waste any time to flow, and a piercing scream left his lips as his flesh opened… Just another wound… Tears flooded his eyes. "I'm not what you wanted. I'm not who I am supposed to be… I can't keep pretending…" He whispered. The last thing Draco heard was the Mermaids cries for help and the sound of the portrait door opening…

Professor Dumbledore peeled the parchment from Draco's dead grasp. He opened it slowly trying not to rip it. His old sad eyes scanned the letter,

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_We were asked by your mother to give you this letter…_

_Draco my dear son, I am sorry… I have let you down. I could not get your father out of Azkaban… instead I got myself sucked into the situation. I am sorry to say… Your father and I will be put to death at 10:00 PM this evening, for terrorism. Please Draco, know we love you very much… and that we want you to continue being just as you are. Even if we aren't there to help you, we will always be with you. Enjoy your life Draco. Good-bye forever._

_You're Mother _

Professor Dumbledore looked to the large clock out the window. 10:06 PM.

* * *

**A.N. Alright... so what did you guys think? Does it need to be redone? Is it good? Come on people I need feedback! Other wise... Umm... I don't know... REVIEW ANYWAYS! **


End file.
